


The Bridge

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: ICO (Video Game), Team ICO Series
Genre: Acrophobia, Child peril, F/M, Fanart, Fear of Falling, Ink, screenshot redraw, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: Fanart of the first role reversal between Ico and Yorda.
Relationships: Ico & Yorda (ICO)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Whumptober 2020. The prompt was "I've Got You".
> 
> This moment always gets to me. Poor kids.


End file.
